Un mismo camino
by SoSee
Summary: Primas, más que eso... Mejores Amigas. Todo hasta que cierto erizo azul se interpuso. Amy arriesgará todo para poder verlos feliz a ambos. Incluso si eso significa tener que perder para siempre al ser que más quiso en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Ajuua! Hola! ^.^ SoSee ha regresado...Si, sigo viva :3 Lo que pasa que... bueno como les había dicho, he comenzado mi capacitación. Déjenme decirles que es muuuy pesada! :s Pero ahora decidí que cada sábado ó Domingo estaré con ustedes, ya sea leyéndoles... dejándoles Reviwes xD! jaja reviwes! :3 O publicando más capítulos n.n **  
**Hoy les traigo una historia nueva! :B Les advierto.. Será muy a mi estilo cursi :$$ Pero ¿que le vamos a hacer? Así soy yo xD Eeeeen fín! Dejen sus comentarios. SoSee Se despide! Y les agradece de antemano su paciencia :s Y que lean mis fic's raros (?) **  
**En fín, disfruten n.n**

_Capítulo 1 - Dudas_

-estas terminando conmigo...?- Se escuchó una voz entre la oscuridad de la noche a plena lluvia.

-... Lo siento... es sólo que... No puedo seguir así... Ya aguanté demasiado.

-eres un... Eres un...- dijo con rabia, descepción, tristeza..

-discúlpame...

* * *

Salía de su casa como todos los días, con rumbo al taller de tails, para reunirse con él y cream. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana por lo que sus púas lucían muy despeinadas, sus ojos algo dormidos, y su caminar era ciertamente lento. Llegó saludando con una sonrisa un tanto fingida a los presentes. Justo entonces entró él... Sonic the Hedgehog, el único ser al que ha querido con todo su corazón. Al verlo, sintió como el sueño se esfumaba, se volvía más tímida de lo normal. Aunque había tratado de olvidarlo por circunstancias de la vida, no podía evitar sentirse así. Pero al mismo tiempo... se sentía vacía.

-¡hola amy!- dijo sonic muy jovialmente, llegando de su recorrido matutino por la ciudad.

-¡hola! ¿como está todo?

-bien... Aburrido, como siempre.

Se reunían cada mañana preparando un viaje; unas vacaciones que se tenían ya merecidas. Después de tantas batallas contra el doctor eggman y sus robots, querían distraerse, para lo que necesitaban algo de dinero. Por ésto, cada mañana se reunían para cocinar pasteles, construir máquinas y cosas por el estilo para salir a venderlos por la ciudad.

-amy, ¿Tienes la receta? - Dijo dulcemente Cream.

-si...- dijo mientras buscaba algo en una pequeña bolsa roja que llevaba colgando en su hombro derecho.

-demonios... La he olvidado... Creo que iré por ella. ¡ya vuelvo!- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-amy...- dijo sonic.

-¿eh? ¿que pasa? -

-nada, ¡te acompañó!- dijo sonriendo.

-bien.- le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojada.

Amy y sonic se habían vuelto muy amigos desde que el joven érizo azul había empezado a salir con Inna, quién era prima de la eriza rosa. Ella era morada de la misma edad que amy. Hacia 1 año que ella se había mudado a Mobius, estuvo un tiempo viviendo con amy, mientras conseguía una casa. En ese tiempo conoció a sonic, y fue algo como muchos le llaman "amor a primera vista".

Amy ayudó a su amigo azul y a inne para que pudieran estar juntos. Si, ella siempre lo ha amado, pero al final de cuenta, lo único que quería era verlo feliz. Sufrió mucho, pero eso no le importo mientras el estuviera bién.

-Amy...-

-¿que sucede? Estás muy raro...-

Llegaron a las casa de Amy, torpemente comenzó a buscar las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Sonic dio un largo suspiro.

-ehem... Terminé con inne.- dijo por lo bajo.

Paró en seco, sus pupilas se dilataron, en verdad le sorprendió esa respuesta. Ellos se querían tanto. Aunque ella, como buena amiga, lo entendería porque vio las cosas por las que su prima lo hacía pasar pero... ¿donde quedó ese amor? Luego... sintió como inevitablemente su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente.

-¿que...? Y... ¿como está ella?- Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-por eso te estoy avisando...

-eso no es nada bueno.- Hubo un pequeño silencio- ¿por qué, sonic?

-porque estoy cansado.

-¿seguro que eso es? Tanto que anhelabas estar siempre con ella...

-pero me he dado cuenta de que esto terminará haciéndome mal. Y si, sólo es eso.

-más tarde iré a verla.

-gracias...

-¿por qué me agradeces?

-¿por qué no lo haría?

Lo miró fijamente por un rato con su mirada seria.

-y...¿tu como éstas?

-¿yo? Bien...

-seguro?

-segúro.

Continuó con lo que hacía, para después regresar al taller de Tails. El camino fué aún más silencioso. ¿Que habrá pasado realmente?

* * *

Tocó la puerta varias veces. Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-Amy!- dijo lanzándose encima de la ériza dándole un abrazo en el que empezaba a dejar salir lágrimas.

-inne...-dijo respondiendo el abrazo. -tranquilízate ¿si?

-Ya sabes...¿Verdad? Ya te lo dijo...- Dijo entre lágrimas y lloriqueos.

-Si...-

-gracias por venir, pasa.

Hablaron toda la tarde de cómo se sentía; lo dolida y descepciónada que estaba, lo triste, lo angustiada, deprimida... Enojada.

Amy tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, preguntas sin respuesta.

Pero aparte de eso, ese día se había dado cuenta que aún tenía sentimientos...ella había vuelto a sentir y su corazón a latir...

**Bueno, esto sólo es la introducción, tengo planeado hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo! ^.^**  
**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**¿¡Que está pasando!?**

_Amy's POV_

10:45 a.m.

¿que está pasando? son tantas cosas que me tienen en duda... Necesitó hablar con el.

He salido ya de mi recámara, después de una larga noche sin poder dormir bien. ¿por qué terminaría con ella así, tan de repente? Ella me había contado de cómo se la habían pasado hace dos días. Según escuche eran una "parejita feliz"

Aaah... ¿que rayos esta pasando con sonic? ¿que rayos esta pasando conmigo...?

Estoy un poco confundida, no se como debería sentirme, pero... Ayer, cuando escuche a sonic decir... "termine con inne..." yo... Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban... Algo dentro de mi dio un salto de alegría. ¿por qué?

Lástima... Es lo que siento por mi prima, pero... Me doy cuenta que ella nunca... Ella nunca... nunca lo quiso realmente o como yo lo hubiera hecho... ¡Hay! Quien soy para juzgarla. Tal vez sólo su forma de ser a veces molestaba un poco a sonic. Pero... ella así es, el debió conocerla mejor...

El también tiene culpa, yo le advertí de la forma de ser de Inne... egoísta, presumida, ególatra... Inestable mentalmente... no le importó... jeje...

Ella todo el tiempo se la pasaba coqueteándo con cualquiera mientras no andaban, y ya estando con el lo trato como cualquier cosa...

Me hacía sufrir verlo así... Sufriendo por culpa de ella.

-suspiro- Sonic, no sabés cuanto daño me has hecho...

No he dejado de darle vueltas a mi casa... Creo que saldré un rato a dar un paseo para despejar un poco mi mente.

Miró el reloj... Son ya las 11: 00 exactamente.

Hay otra pregunta que no dejo de hacerme... ¿estará enamorado de alguien más?

Creo que... Seguiré sufriendo...

El día está un poco nublado. Parece que se acerca una tormenta... Sólo espero que no me llueva.

¿a donde iré? ... ¿al bosque? No... Mejor iré a la ciudad. Si ahí es mejor. Sonic de seguro anda por ahí corriendo como siempre... En la ciudad no pude correr. Además hay mucha gente y a él no le gusta estar entre tanto bullicio.

Pienso en tio... Es imposible no hacerlo... Es sólo que todo este tiempo... Este tiempo que llevó queriéndote... Ha hecho que ahora... Te ame... Creo que yo... Te amo... Sonic eres un idiota!... Pero te amo..

* * *

_Inne's POV_

¿por qué? ¿ que he hecho...?

Tan mala soy como para que el único ser al que le he prometido todo se valla...

Tengo que hacer que regrese... No se cuanto tiempo soportare así...

-suspiro- creo que amy tenía razón... Debí tratarlo un poco mejor... Pero sonic... Tu me prometíste tanto...

Y nunca creí... Esto me está matando...

Pero tengo la esperanza de que todavía me quieres... Sólo tengo que descubrir que fue lo que hizo que tomaras esta decisión tan repentina... Y déjar de llorar...

¿como éstas sonic? Yo... Nunca he estado peor.

Y hay algo que no me deja dormir... Ese pensamiento me invade como una gran nube de tormenta... Y es que creo que hay... Hay alguien más en tu vida... ¿como no lo vi venir?

¿Y si no lo hay...?

Todavía tengo la esperanza de que esto no es definitivo...

Pero, necesitó hablarte...

Necesitó verte... Y abrazarte una vez más...

Decirte las cosas que no me atrevo a decir...

Pero ¿de verdad ya no me quieres? O sólo es algo temporal..

Espero que sea eso...

* * *

_Sonic's POV_

Correr, correr y correr... Es lo que siempre hago... Y hasta de ti...

Pero aún estas cerca de mi; siempre lo has estado... ¿¡como no me di cuenta?!

He estado tan ciego... Todo por esos encantos superficiales de Inne... Soy un idiota...

Trataste de detenerme… ¿Por qué?

Es posible que tu... Tu sientas lo mismo que yo por ti?

Eres... Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga..

Tu sonrisa... Tus ganas de vivir, tu alegría... Eso y mucho más... Han hecho que yo... Yo... Me enamorara..

¿Encerio?.. ¿Yo dije eso? ¡Estoy enamorado!

¿como no me di cuenta antes de lo linda que eres...?

Inteligente... Simpática... Eres... Perfecta.. Simplemente así...

¡rayos! Ahora recuerdo... Silver... Creo que tengo competencia.-sonrio sarcásticamente.

Pero no, no estoy preparado aún para decirte todo lo que siento.. Aún no es tiempo... Debo esperar..

* * *

Amy caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la gran metrópolis.. Esperando poder olvidarse un poco de sus problemas.

Algo vibro dentro de un pequeño bolso que le colgaba de un lado.

-una llamada... De... ¿sonic?- dijo sorprendida.

-hola...-

-Amy, hola ¿como éstas? ¿que haces? ¿tienes tiempo?

-jeje, estoy bien, gracias. Y sólo estoy caminando un poco por la gran metrópolis, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- ah.. Crees que podrias acompañarme a buscar algo?

-claro, no hay problema.. ¿en donde estas?

Sonic estaba corriendo en ese momento por la gran ciudad en busca de su amiga.

"ha! Ya te vi..."-pensó.

-justo aquí!- dijo joviálmente deteniendose frente a ella.

Un leve sonrojo se presentó en sus mejilla al ver a su héroe...

-hola sonic- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-hola Amy.

-¿a donde te acompañaré?

- no muy lejos. Te contaré, mi gran amigo eggman mando a unos de sus pedazos de chatarra a pedir prestado un.. No se... Una de esas pequeñas máquinas de tails. El las diseño para que le ayudarán con algúnas cosas de las que construye. No se para que las querrá eggman, pero iré a pedírselas amablemente.

- interesante... Bueno, vamos.

- oye, recuerdas que soy más rápido que tu?

-si...

Sonrió, se acerco a ella, la tomó de las manos, lo que ocasionó de nuevo el notable rubor de la ériza y la cargo en su espalda, para salir corriendo como era su costumbre.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas por la velocidad a la que iban. Amy estaba encantada con el gesto del érizo. Se dio cuenta de por qué a sonic le gusta tanto correr; todo se veía tan diferente... Tan hermoso...

-¡llegamos!- dijo deteniendose frente a un muelle.

-sonic... ¿y tu fobia al agua?

-no te preocupes... No entraremos al agua.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un faro.

-ahí está.

-¿como lo sabes?

-tails rastreo la señal de sus máquinas hasta aquí. Vamos.

Salió un rato a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. Un rato estuvo sola dando vueltas por aquella ciudad. Inne se encontraba sin muy deprimida. Tomó un taxi para regresar a su casa, no tenía ánimos de seguir caminando, aparte de que sus compras pesaban un poco.

-Amy... Quiero hablar contigo...- susurro mientras buscaba el número de su prima en su celular.

Miró hacia la ventana del taxi. Observó un rato aquel muelle en el que alguna vez había estado con su amado... Para toparse con algo no muy agradable para ella.

Los vio.. Amy, sonic. Ella bajando de su espalda con una tonta sonrisa y el... Con ese temperamento tan alegre y enérgico de siempre... Los odio, los odio como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

La llamada que estaba a púnto de hacer, fue cancelada...

-que asco... ¿cuanto tiempo tendrá que no limpian aquí?...

-no lo sé...

Subieron y subieron hasta que...

-¡eggman!

-¿eggman?- contesto una extraña voz... - ¿quien es eggman?

-no eres tú? ¿tu quien eres?

-yo... Mi nombre es misgu.

-misgo...?

- si, misgo the mouse!

- que raro...

-hey, soy un ratón, que querias?

-¿por qué tomaste los aparatos de tails?- dijo Amy interimpiendo la curiosa presentación del ratón.

- yo.. Sólo quería... Terminar de armar mi telescopio.

- ¿telescopio..?- preguntó sonic.

-si, ¿quieren verlo?

Se miraron un poco desconcertados.

-vamos?- dijo Amy.

-como quieras.

-vamos.

El ratón los guió hacia el balcón del faro, donde tenía un telescopio ya terminado de armar, se veía nuevo.

-lo compre hace poco, siempre había querido observar las estrellas, pero soy muy malo encajando piezas y leyendo instructivos.. Supe de la existencia de este amiguito... Y decidí prestarlo un momento. Planeaba devolverlo...

-Si claro.

-Parece que está diciendo la verdad...-Dijo Amy

-Yo le creo.

Estuvieron largo rato observando el cielo y las estrellas por aquel artefacto.

Amy parecía encantada. Sonic no tanto... pero verla a ella feliz lo alegraba de cierta forma...

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme, espero que no te haya quitado tiempo.

-No, como crees... con gusto te acompañé.

-Que bueno que no era Eggman...

-Jejej si... Misgu me agradó.

-Es agradable...

Sonrieron. El silencio los invadió.

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo. Descansa, Amy. ¡See you later!- Seguido de ésto emprendió camino a la velocidad de la luz, como era propio de él.

-Sonic the hedgehog...- Musitó Amy.

* * *

Quedó corto! x.x Pero hice lo que pude! :D

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo n.n

Se que dije que actualizaría cada semana pero... no me es posbile .-.

En fin... seguiré con mis fallidos intentos de no tardarme! _

Gracias por leer!

¡SoSee Fuera!


End file.
